Here I Stand
by ApplesandAlways
Summary: A Bree story! When new neighbors move in, from Europe, they bring lots of secrets. The 17 year old daughter, Harper, and her daughter Lori are struggling to get through it all. Some things based of s5 finale... so some Brarl!


**A/N: this is not really a shipper fanfic... And I might cuss some... I am not sure quite yet. This is also my first DH ff... so be nice plz. And the POV changes a lot (but I will inform you when it changes :D ). I also know the years are going to be a little off... I am sorry about that. But they need to be for my story plot to work out.**

Here I Stand

Chapter One

New Neighbors

(Bree POV)

I looked over at Karl. "Is Orson home, already?" He asked me, worry in his eyes. I sat up, wrapping my sand colored, silk sheets around me.

"He shouldn't! He was going to the city all day today." I made my over to the window. I saw a moving van parted at Mary Alice's house. "I have new neighbors." I sighed.

"Come here." I smiled and fallowed his suggestion. He knew he couldn't make me do anything. He began to rub my back ever so soothingly when I sat back down. He soon replaced his hands, with his lips. Each time they came in contact with my skin it sent a new shiver down my spin.

"I should probably go meet them, the girls will wonder where I am at." He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. He rest his chin in the curves of my neck.

"Let them wonder." He cooed. I lifted my hand and patted his face.

"Sorry, but if I want to keep this a secret I have to be there for these things." I smiled again. He pulled off me. I slipped my cloths back on, and brushed my hair lightly. I kissed my lover good-bye for the day and went out to see who had moved to our beloved street. "Hey girls, what do we have?"

Lynette walked over to me. "All I have seen is the guy. I think he is a college professor or something." I looked down at her now growing stomach.

"Any kids?" Susan asked.

"I think he has two daughters... I saw them bring in a crib." Gabby said. I saw the vibrant red convertible pull up.

"Oh my god! I know her!" Lynette said. She ran up to the house. The rest of us just looked at each other.

(Lynette's POV)

"Harper! Is that you!?" She looked up from the house.

"Lynette!" She got out of the seat. "It is nice to finally meet you! What are you doing here?!"

"Preston never told you we live on Wisteria Lane?"

"No. How is he by the way?"

"He just got back from Europe. He is going to be so excited to see you!"

"I am going too!" I heard a baby cry and I looked in the back seat. It was the baby of the 17 year old standing in front of me. "Oh this is Lori, my daughter."

I picked the child out of the back seat. She was no more then a year and a half. "Hi their. Lori, it is nice to meet you too!"

"Harper! Get in her now!" I heard the man yell. I saw her flinch. She grabbed Lori from my arms.

"I am sorry I have to go." I watched the red head walk away. Her pleated, pink mini skirt shifted with the wind. She was lucky to have her figure back already. This girl was a knock out. I could now see why Preston continued his relationship with her after she left Europe.

"Okay, I hope I see you later." She turned, nodded, and walked in her house. I walked back over to where the others where.

"How do you know her?" Bree asked.

"She is Preston's girlfriend."

"but I thought she lived in Europe?"

"Not anymore."

Gabby moved closer to me, "whose the kid?" she added.

"Her daughter." Their eyes all grew wide. "It is not Preston's."

"Well she looks classy, other then the kid."

_()_

I walked up to my house. Preston had already found out. But for some reason couldn't go see her.

(Preston's POV)

I climb into Harper's window. "Hey, baby." She scowled. She hated when I called her pet names. But she came over to me. "How do you like it here so far?"

"I like it a lot." She kissed me slightly. Her red curls, bounced as she turned around. Her hair was almost the length of her whole torso. "I am stressing out tho. I haven't been in American schools in a couple of years.. and I am hosting the party for my dad."

"Party?"

"Yea. We are going to have a welcoming party. You going to laugh when you hear the theme he just had to have."

"What is it?"

"Renaissance." I couldn't help but chuckle. She slapped my shoulder. "I am going to hand out the inventions tomorrow, while he is at work. The party is in a week and a half." I smiled. I really looked around her room. It was spotless.

"Still a clean freak?"

"Thank you for noticing." She smiled. I walked back up to her, and moved her hair behind her ear. She smiled wider. I leaned in and kissed her again. I pushed her against her burgundy wall. Her pale skin now paler. "Preston..." she got out. I pulled the bowed ribbon out of her hair. "Preston, do know the name of a cattier." I stopped dead.

I sighed and pulled off her. "Yea, I do. I will tell her to come over tomorrow. Can I please get back to kissing you?" She smiled. But then stopped us again when she heard foot steps in the hall.

"Go. You have to leave." She whispered. "I will see you tomorrow after school."

"I can't, I have college until 7pm tomorrow. But I will call the cattier." She smiled, kissed me again, and let me slip out the window.

(Bree's POV)

I put my earrings in my ear. I took one last look in the mirror, ready to start the day. Orson looked over at me.

"Have you seen the new neighbors?" I asked as I stood.

"Nope."

"They seem charming." I grabbed my purse off the nightstand. "I have to get to work. I will see you when I get back." I walked out with out saying anything else. I almost made it out the door when my cell phone began to ring. "Bree Van de Kamp." I answered.

"Hey Aunt Bree, it's Preston. I was wondering if you could cattier a party."

"Sure, sweetie. Whose?"

"My girlfriend, Harper's. She is throwing a welcome party for my dad. She is inviting all the neighbors and his co-workers."

"Oh, that sounds nice. I will have to talk to her."

"She will be home at 3. She has until 5 to talk."

"Oh she go to work or something?"

"Nah." Her father wont let anyone over past 5. He is really strict."

"Well, she does have a daughter. I don't blame him."

"Yea, I have to get to school."

"Okay, I will talk to her. Bye." I entered the main kitchen to my company.

_()_

I got to the Young house. I pulled up in their drive-way. It was around 3:30. She should be home by now. I knocked lightly on the door. She opened the door, but it quickly dropped. It looked like tears almost filled her eyes.

"Hello. I am Bree Van de Kamp. I understand you need a cattier." The glass baby bottle she had in her hand slipped down from her hands.

"I am sorry. How rude of me? Please come in." She slightly shook her head from her thoughts. "I will clean that up in a minute." I could tell she forced a smile. She walked us into the kitchen. It looked so different. It had been painted, and re-tiled. The whole nine yards. I looked over at the table and saw a bottle of open wine sitting next to a half empty glass. "Sorry, my father must have left that out last night." She smiled and put both up, whipping the counter after. "Could I get you anything to drink?"

"Um some tea please." I smiled. Still confused by her confusing behavior. She turned. She had on a purple sweeter on that showed off her curves, the hem of the shirt came up slightly above her pants showing a line of her stomach. Classy, yet sexy. She set down the glass. "So your preparing your fathers party?"

"Yes I am. I have done these before. This is the first time he has suggested a theme tho. I really wish he hadn't. Can we talk while I cook." I smiled and nodded.

"What is the theme?"

She chuckled a little. It was the first time she really smiled since I walked in. "Renaissance." I raised my eyebrow. "Yea, I am not that found of it either. But how can I say no." her smiled had faded. She walked over to her freezer, and grabbed some meat out of it. She set it down on the cutting board.

"Do you know what food he wants?"

"Something you need to understand right now, my father never knows what he wants." I smiled. Knowing the type. "If it isn't his way. People pay. He stresses to much... its one more thing that he doesn't thinks he needs to worry about. So no, I have no idea what food to have."

"I have some idea's. When is the party?"

"A week in a half."

"Such sort notice."

"I am sorry. But we just moved here, couldn't really find a Cattier from Rome to cattier all the way to Fairview." She smiled again. There was something about her. Something I could not put my finger on. But she reminded me of someone.

"Well, I have some idea's so some pressure is off of you." I smiled. "How was your first day of school?"

"Hm, I actually learned that I can graduate right now. My old school was ahead.. way ahead so I don't have to go." She smiled. "Which is a good thing since everyone called me a slut for having a daughter. This girl Ana was nice tho."

"Really. Ana lives down there at the Solis house." I pointed down toward Gabby's house.

"Thank you." She began to prepare the meat. I realized she was making a recipe I had since I was a little girl. One I had not put in my cookbook.

"Where did you learn to make that?" I asked.

"Oh um." Her eyes grew scared. "My mothers husband gave it to me when I was younger. Before he passed away. I never meet her, but her husband came and saw me. He would always tell me stuff about her, give me recipes she had." Her eyes teared up again. "Excuse me a moment." She forced another smile, and headed out the room. I watched her go over to a table in the hall way. She opened the drawer and pulled out the picture out from a hidden spot. She pulled the picture up to her heart and began to weep silently. She didn't even stand there 30 seconds before coming back. "I am sorry. I just am not suppose to talk about that." She forced another smile.

"Why not?"

"Because she gave me up. My father wants me to give up to." She looked down. "I just want to know her. I bet I am so much like her." She smiled and looked up at me. "So mash-potatoes?"

(Preston's POV)

I helped Harper get into my window. It was almost midnight. She looked hurt, sad, and alone.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I just wanted to thank you from getting me Bree. You don't know how much that means to me." I smiled.

"She is like family. It was nothing." I cupped her face. She fell down on the bed. I began undoing the buttons to her sweeter. But once I got to the top of the stomach she stopped me.

"What is it?" I asked. But she didn't have to answer because I saw. I saw the bruises that covered her chest and stomach. "Ohmigod! Harper! Who hurt you!?"

"No one." She pulled away from me.

"That is a lie." I moved back to her. I whipped the tears off her face. "Tell me."

"Okay. But you will never look at me the same. You have to promise once I tell you you wont leave me or look at me like I am disgusting. Please."

"I love you, Harper. I don't care as long as you tell me who is hurting you."

(Bree's POV)

I couldnt help but still be somewhat confused my today's events at the Young house. I looked over at Orson still asleep on his side of the bed. I really wish this divorce was over. How could someone that loves me do this to me?

I have been nothing but good to him. I have been faithful, until these last couple weeks. But Orson just doesn't get it. After thinking he 'killed' Alama, to his mother trying to kill me, finding out that he tried to kill Mike, him going to jail, the stealing, the jealousy, the lying I just can't take it anymore. I have also moved on.

My phone started to vibrate on the table beside me. I looked at the caller ID 'Karl'. I sighed and got out of bed. I walked into the bathroom as quietly as I could, but sure I wouldn't wake him.

"Hello." I asked, whispering.

"Hey, it's Karl."

"I got that when my caller ID said that. It is past midnight."

"I am horny."

"You are horrible, and impossible." I smiled slightly. "I will be there shortly."

"Okay I am at my office." I smiled bigger.

"Meet you there." I hung up my phone and smiled stupidly to myself. I got dressed and left a note saying I went to work because someone left early and I had to fill in. When I pulled up to Karl's office I instantly rush to his office. I knocked lightly.

He opened the door slowly. "Hey there Freckles." I smiled at the name I once hated.

"Hey." He pulled me into the office and crashed his lips to mine instantly. He began to de-cloth me when I noticed the picture of his son on his desk. "Karl, could you please do something with that picture?" He sighed and turned the picture over. He looked into my eyes. "Much better." I made me jump onto his waist.

"You're so beautiful."

"Oh god. Shut up and make love to me!" He smiled and pushed me against the wall.

(No POV)

Preston sat up in his bed and looked at Harper lying next to him. She had took off her shirt, but only to show him the bruises.

"Oh my god! You have to tell someone."

"What would I tell them." She whipped more of her tears. He lifted her face and kissed her sweetly. "You're not disgusted with me?"

"Absolutely not. It is not your fault. You need to know that." He kissed her again. "I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too."


End file.
